


First Time

by nanuk_dain



Series: MCU Slash Fanart: Avengers, Deadpool [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve, Fanart, Feels, First Time, Hurt Tony, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, Sexy Times, Steve Feels, Top Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: The first time Steve sleeps with Tony is right after a mission.(He saw Tony fall out of the sky, and Steve's heart literally stopped and he still can't believe that Tony suffered nothing more than a scratch on his temple and a cut on his arm. As soon as they're back in the tower, Steve grabs Tony by the wrist and drags him into his room, no matter that the entire Team sees him do it. He's kissing and undressing Tony the moment the door has fallen shut behind them, and Tony's right there with him. Steve wants it, wants Tony to take him because he needs it, needs to feel that Tony is alive, needs it right now and not sometime later, because you never know, he might wait too long and then he'll never get the chance to feel Tony inside him and he will regret it for the rest of his life and OH GOD, how could he not know this feels so incredibly good? Tony, Tony,Tony...)(Tony has never seen Steve lose it like that, has never seen him give himself so unconditionally. It's probably the sexiest, most exciting, most humbling thing he'll ever experience.)





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> *cough* Okay, I really hadn't planned on making a manip this... let's call it 'obvious', shall we? But my Muse insisted, so here's the result. I hope you like it - let me know? Pretty please? *nervously gnaws on her fingernails and anxiously waits for a comment* ^^
> 
> As for the 5+1 I'm currently working on, I'm happy to let you know that three manips are finished and the other three are at about 70%. I'll get it done eventually, and then I'll hit you with six manips in a row :D

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/124191/124191_original.jpg)


End file.
